


Like Sand In a Hourglass

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, I'm not making that up., Kara Outlives The Sun, Kara has Changed, Kara is Eternal, Mature for swearing, Protective Kara Danvers, References to The Golden Age, Supergirl's Potty mouth in the comics comes back., Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: So too, are the days of our lives. A story I've wanted to share with people. Sometimes life can be cruel. Sometimes it can be kind.





	1. Dynamic

“I miss them. I honestly do. All of them. It's been so long. So very long, since they all turned to dust.” Kara spoke.

The person she addressed said nothing and looked at the cracked ground. Kara shivered. “I know I shouldn't want to do this, but I need to.” 

“What you're saying you want to do, Kara...it's not right.” The person spoke.  
“Who is going to tell us what is right and wrong any more, Kal-El? We're the only ones left. The sun is fucking dead!” Kara grumbled.  
Superman winced at Kara's swearing. “I know but think about this. You go back into your own time-line like this, you could mess things up in a way you could never imagine. This could break the universe.”

“I'll break you if I have to get everyone and everything back.” Kara growled.  
Superman frowned. “I know you're upset, even now. But I stopped you back then from fixing it. How can you think I'd let you do this now?”

“I'll unmake the totality of existence just to get one more day with Lena. It's been 12 billion years since she died in my arms!” Kara yelled.

Superman looked down at the ground. “If you want to do this, I will not stop you this time. I just hope you know what you're doing. This could backfire in ways you could not fathom even if you had Omniscience.” 

“We're a little away from that power upgrade.” Kara smirked. “But fair enough. I half expected you to try and stop me.” 

“At this point, Soulfire Darkseid couldn't stop you, and he picked a fight with God.” Superman chuckled.

“That was not his smartest move ever.” Kara chuckled.

&^&

Kara suddenly appeared at the DEO headquarters in a training room. She frowned. “Strange place to show up.”  
The door opened and Alex blinked. “Kara, I was just talking to you on the phone...what the...”

Kara frowned. “I gained Goku's Instant Transmission?”  
“Nice try.” Alex groaned.

“I have to see Lena.” Kara spoke and then instantly vanished. Alex's jaw dropped. “Okay. She was not joking. Time to go get drunk.”

&^&

Kara appeared a moment later in Lena's office. Lena yelped. “Don't do that!” She gasped out, “My heart!” 

Kara walked over, hugged her and started crying. Lena frowned. “Dear, what's wrong?”  
“It's been 12 billion years since I last saw you.” Kara sniffed.

Lena blinked. “Okay, time dilation sucks.”  
Kara chuckled. “I had to go the long way around for those 12 billion years without you.”  
Lena shivered. “Geez, Kara...I...don't know what to say.”

“I promise I will never leave you again!” Kara sobbed and hugged Lena.  
Lena held onto her tight. “I will never let you go, Kara. I promise. I love you too damn much.”  
“Thank you, Lena.” Kara sobbed. “I will make up for lost time.”  
The door to Lena's office opened and a man walked in.

Kara sniffed. “This is the man who killed you.”  
The man visibly recoiled at the words.  
“Dear. I think you freaked him out.” Lena frowned.  
The man blinked a few times. “Uh. You know, your brother does not pay me enough.” 

Kara nodded. “He really doesn't.”  
Lena frowned. “Kara. Don't hurt him. Even if you are different.” 

Kara shook her head and raised her left hand. “It's more than just being different, Lena.”  
She snapped her fingers and the man screamed in wordless agony as he was suddenly consumed by fire that rose from the ground. When the fire left there was nothing to show for it. Not even a small scorch mark.

Lena winced. “How powerful are you now?”  
Kara frowned. “Beyond what the concept of power should be.”  
Lena shivered. “As long as you don't let it go to your head.”

“I can't. I am immune to the concept of power corrupts.” Kara chuckled.  
“How does one become immune to that?” Lena frowned.

“Because I am destined to be Omnipotent.” Kara spoke.  
Lena winced. “Jesus.”  
“I am not Omnipotent yet.” Kara chuckled.

“At least you didn't explode him like a gore balloon.” Lena spoke.  
“Do I look like Supernatural's Lucifer?” Kara grinned.

“Thankfully, no.” Lena shivered.

Kara frowned. “I'm sorry for bothering you like this, but your death destroyed me, Lena.”  
“I can understand that. 12 billion years....I just, I can't fathom that, dear.” Lena spoke.

Kara hugged her. “I'll try to downscale my powers here. I just, I have so much power and I used a bit of it to come back here and be with you again. To save you. Kal-El worried it would rip the universe apart, but I don't think it could.”

“I'll just need some time to get used to this, Kara.” Lena spoke.  
“I understand.” Kara spoke.

&^&

Alex looked up as Kara walked through her front door like it wasn't even there, and then stood in front of her.  
Alex drank the glass of scotch in one gulp and spoke. “Okay. I needed to get drunk for this. What the hell happened?”

“I haven't seen or talked to you for 12 billion years.” Kara spoke.  
Alex's eyes widened. “Holy shit.”

“I outlived the sun. I know things are weird now. Even weirder than they were in my time-line. I have so many more powers now. I have so much more power itself now.” Kara spoke.

“I'll say. So, you came back in time because Lena died I'm guessing?” Alex asked.  
“Yes. She died. I took care of it by removing the man who did it from existence. It was mostly painless.” Kara frowned.  
Alex winced but understood the anger Kara still had to do that.

Kara chuckled slightly. “It's something you don't quite expect you know. I'm not insanely overpowered now. I'm just significantly overpowered.”

“Yeah, I'd imagine so.” Alex spoke.  
“I can cross the universe in a picosecond if I wanted to.” Kara grinned. “I can jump to other universes as easily as I used to just jump.” 

“This is going to be a lot to get used to, Kara.” Alex spoke.  
“I know. I just couldn't stand any longer to not save her.” Kara spoke.  
“I understand that. You truly loved her, and to lose her, that would be cataclysmic.” Alex shivered.

“I snapped my fingers and killed that man. That is how powerful I am now. To say that nothing is a threat to me is to put it mildly.” Kara spoke.

“And you could probably fix my liver if it goes wrong by looking at it funny.” Alex smirked.  
“I don't even know if God could fix your liver.” Kara grinned.  
“That hurts.” Alex groaned.

Kara grinned. “I've got to talk to Barry. He needs to know stuff.” 

“I think he'll want to get drunk too.” Alex groaned.  
“No, only if I slept with Iris.” Kara snickered.

&^&

Barry Allen was standing in the Speedster training lab looking at test results. “See, I told you I was damn fast!” Nora Allen grinned.  
“The worst part is we don't quite have ways to measure breaking the light barrier yet.” Barry grinned.

Nora laughed. “I was never as fast as you were in my time. But I was fine with being 1/7th as fast as you.”

Kara suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. “Sorry about the abrupt entrance.” She chuckled.

Barry blinked. “Okay. Wow. Kara, uh, I'm fast, but I'm not that fast.”  
Kara giggled. “No, Barry, that was literally instant travel. No amount of speed is faster than instant. It's like Goku's Instant Transmission except a lot faster. Also, Hi, Nora.”

Nora grinned. “Wow. This is a different Kara for certain.”

Kara nodded. “I'm 12 billion years old.”  
Barry's eyes widened. “12 billion years?!”  
“That sounds excessive.” Nora chuckled.

“Oh, indeed, Nora.” Kara smiled.

“Well, what happened?” Barry asked, still thrown through a loop.  
“Lena died, the woman I love. I lived for 12 billion years, and then I decided to go back to my original time and fix things. So far all I did was kill the man responsible. It was not painless per se. But this man destroyed the love of my life. You'd do the same for Iris.” Kara spoke.

Barry shivered, knowing he would do that.  
Nora nodded. “I can understand you doing that.”  
“Exactly. Now I'm so much more than what I was. And I've still got power to gain.” Kara spoke. “I mean, I can't exactly put into words what I am right now. I never told you what my destiny is, because it's too insane to even speak.” Kara chuckled.

Nora nodded. “The power you have now. It's not something to be trifled with.”  
“I can make a river flow backwards by looking at it.” Kara smirked. “To say I am powerful beyond anything ever so far you have seen, Nora, is putting it mildly.” 

Barry shivered. “Try not to blow up the planet.”  
Kara grinned. “I'm not an asshole.” 

&^&

Alex yelped as Kara appeared again. “Kara, please. I know you're almost as powerful as God now, but still.”

Kara chuckled. “Barry didn't freak out like you thought. Now I'm just content to live how I am now.” 

“Hell of an upgrade.” Alex groaned.  
“I know.” Kara nodded. “Way too Overpowered now.” 

Alex shivered. “Try to not blow me up.” 

“I'm not ever going to be that mad.” Kara smirked.  
“At least you know how things play out.” Alex shrugged.

“Some things will have changed for certain, but yeah, I know quite a bit.” Kara spoke.

“This is going to take some time to get used to, Kara, you literally now are obscenely powerful.” Alex spoke.

“I know.” Kara spoke and looked at her hand. A ball of fire appeared in it. “The strangest power to learn was elemental manipulation.” Kara grinned.  
Alex groaned. “Only you could just learn magic and call it that!”

“Well, it's actually not magic at all. But still.” Kara grinned. “It does look like it.”  
The ball of fire disappeared and Kara closed her hand and then opened it. Inside it was a simple stone.

She handed it over to Alex and spoke. “I simply have what most people would call matter manipulation. That took about 10 million years to fully control.” Kara grinned.

Alex chuckled. “Okay then. So, what's this?”

“Just a simple rock.” Kara smirked. “It's not like it came from a Neutron Star.”  
Alex snorted. “They can't form rocks anyhow!” 

“Well, have you ever seen neutron star material up close and personal? It's density makes it pretty much like a rock.” Kara grinned.

“Yeah, yeah. Master of the understatement.” Alex grumbled.  
“Besides, it's nothing special, Alex. Just a rock. Granite.” Kara spoke.  
“Just want to show off your magic powers, huh?” Alex smirked.

“Maybe a little.” Kara grinned.  
“Glad to know even you haven't changed too much in 12 billion years.” Alex shook her head while chuckling.

“A little changed. I mean you eventually told me you slept with Lena once.” Kara spoke.  
Alex yelped. “Ah! Wait a moment! I can explain!”

Kara snickered. “It's okay, Alex. I did not slap you silly when you told me, and that was literally 12 billion years ago.” 

“I am really glad you're not mad at me. It was a weird set of circumstances that led to me and Lena making love, I mean, you were with her. I know that. It was after you told me about your relationship.” 

“I am aware. You told me everything.” Kara smirked.  
Alex blushed. “I'm sorry.”

“I am not mad. I would have been a little annoyed if I walked in on you sitting on her face.” Kara smirked.

Alex groaned. “Kara.”  
Kara snickered. “I'm sorry. I'm 12 billion years old now, Alex. I think I should be able to say terrible jokes.” 

Alex frowned. “I'm not going to stop you from making terrible jokes. I just feel bad.”  
“I know.” Kara spoke.

Alex shivered. “So, this is going to take some time to get used to.”  
“Yeah, I can imagine. I think I'll go scare Lillian.” Kara grinned.

“Poor Lillian.” Alex groaned.

&^&

“Hello, Lillian.” Kara grinned as she appeared near Lillian at her desk.  
“Okay then, Supergirl, that's a unique power.” Lillian frowned.

“I'm 12 billion years old now.” Kara grinned.  
Lillian gulped. “Wait a minute, don't kill me with a thought.”

Kara laughed. “I can't even do that yet.” She raised a hand. “However, I can kill with a snap of my fingers.”  
“Okay, Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet.” Lillian winced.

“I didn't know you watched comic book movies!” Kara grinned.  
“We all have our secrets, Kara.” Lillian frowned.

“I met Thanos. He's a pretty cool dude.” Kara smiled.  
“Okay, how about you just don't kill me?” Lillian winced.  
“Why would I kill you? I'm not evil.” Kara smirked.

Lillian relaxed somewhat. “Okay, so you just wanted to traumatize me. That's fine.”  
“Well, sort of.” Kara snapped her fingers and Lillian's mouth disappeared.  
Lillian's eyes widened in shock.  
Kara smirked and snapped her fingers again. Lillian's mouth was returned to her.  
“What the hell?!!” Lillian yelped.

“I just wanted to point out how powerful I am.” Kara smirked.  
“You didn't have to remove my mouth!” Lillian shivered. “That was not a feeling people needed to experience ever!” 

“What else would you expect me to do? Make you grow a penis?” Kara snickered.

“No thanks, I don't really need one.” Lillian groaned. “Look, I promise to leave Lena alone forever now.”

“Good!” Kara grinned. “I know you will, because if you don't leave her alone, I'm going to kill you, motherfucker, with a Louisville Slugger.”  
Lillian winced. “There's no need to become a cliche Mafia villain. Also, hearing Supergirl swear is surreal.”

Kara grinned. “I think after 12 billion years, I'm allowed to swear.”  
“I'm not going to stop you!” Lillian spoke.

“I know you won't!” Kara grinned.


	2. Lost & Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is now here! Kara and Alex have a nice talk, Lena gets annoyed by another crazy assassin or two, and Kara helps her out throughout it all. By scaring the hell out of the assassins. :)  
> Lena also learns her world is very weird. :)

Kara left Lillian alone a short time later and materialized outside Lena's penthouse. She landed on the balcony and walked in.  
Lena looked up. “I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you knew where I was.” She grinned.

Kara chuckled. “I know you too well. I promise you though, I will downscale myself here. So, I don't freak you out any more.”

Lena stood up and walked over and hugged Kara. “It's okay. I was freaked out earlier, by everything. Now I'm okay. I mean, this whole event is surreal to put it mildly. I mean, my girlfriend is now literally 12 billion years old. I don't know where I'm going to get that many candles.” 

Kara giggled. “Oh, Lena.”   
“Plus, I bet you long ago outgrew anger.” Lena smiled.  
“I mean, when you're as powerful as I am, you can't get angry any more, because of how dangerous it is.” Kara spoke.

Lena nodded. “I would imagine so. I mean, you killed the man who originally killed me without any trace of anger.” 

“Yes. I am not angry at him any more. For the longest time I was, and yes, I did kill him originally as well, but it was not as pleasant.” Kara frowned, not liking the fact that she had made the mistakes she had made.

“I honestly don't think anyone blamed you for that.” Lena spoke and hugged her again. She had always sensed when Kara was feeling sad. Even this new Kara.

“No, they didn't.” Kara spoke. “But I'm here now, to protect you from everything. No matter what.”  
“And hey, Kryptonite isn't a weakness anymore.” Lena grinned.  
“Not even in the least.” Kara grinned. 

&^&

The next day...

Alex looked up as Kara walked into her new office at the DEO. She had been requesting a new office for a long time, and it finally got approved. “Well, Kara, it beats teleporting in and scaring me.” 

Kara grinned. “Sorry. I just, I am going to be protecting Lena a lot now. Still haven't brought up the fact I know you two slept together.” 

Alex blushed. “Geez.”   
“Alex, I can literally cause the sun to go Supernova by snapping my fingers, and it doesn't even have the mass required! Please don't worry about me getting upset any more.” Kara grinned.

“Please don't do that.” Alex winced.  
“Okay, that might not be something I could do just yet.” Kara smiled. “But don't worry about me, Alex, okay.”

“I'm just glad you weren't upset in the original time-line.” Alex spoke.

“Water under the bridge. I had 12 billion years to get used to it all.” Kara grinned.  
“Okay. Well, I don't need to worry about you any more.” Alex spoke.

Kara nodded. “Yeah, but stop drinking too much. I didn't cure your liver the first time around.”   
Alex frowned. “Thanks for that spoiler.”

“You're the hard drinker.” Kara spoke.   
“Okay, I'll stop drinking so hard.” Alex shivered. “So, going to make Maggie get back together with me?” 

Kara chuckled. “No, I'm not going to subject my will on people.”   
“Oh, good.” Alex spoke, honestly relieved. 

“I'm not Omnipotent yet.” Kara smirked.  
Alex winced. “Okay, let's put that aside for now.”

“Probably for the best, yes.” Kara chuckled. “See you around.”

&^&

Lena looked up as yet another man walked into her office, this time brandishing a gun immediately. She groaned. “Can my brother please stop wasting his time?”

“No.” The man spoke and pulled the gun up. The gun instantly turned into a live snake, which hissed and bit the man's arm.   
He screamed in terror and fled the room. The snake fell to the floor and looked around confused.

Kara chuckled as she appeared near the balcony. “Sorry about that.” She walked over and picked up the snake and lightly patted it's head. “I shall call you Hissy.” Kara grinned.

Lena laughed. “That was actually hilarious. That's how you need to handle any assassin from now on.”

“I figure it would be fun to mess with them, until Lex gets tired, and then I can traumatize him.” Kara grinned.

“That honestly works perfectly for me.” Lena spoke. “I'm going to get used to all this sometime. I promise.”

Kara smiled. “You will. I've changed, but I'm a lot similar to how I was.”  
Lena nodded. “I can tell.”

“So, uh, I do know that you and Alex slept together.” Kara spoke after a brief moment of silence.

Lena blushed furiously. “Oh, dear.”  
“Don't worry about it, Lena. It was 12 billion years ago. Also, want a free snake-gun?” Kara grinned.

Lena chuckled and smiled. “I've never been the biggest fan of snakes, but I like them more than lawyers.” She was still nervous about Kara knowing about her and Alex.

Kara handed her the snake, which seemed to go to sleep a moment later, curled around Lena's arm.   
“Like I said, don't worry. Enjoy the snake-gun.” Kara grinned.  
Lena nodded. “Okay. So, do I feed it lead or mice?” 

Kara snickered. “It's not that complicated. Just occasionally feed it whatever you can. Or it might start shooting bullets again.” 

Lena laughed at the absurd image in her mind all of a sudden. “Okay, good point.” 

&^&

Alex drank from the bottle of scotch when Kara's voice spoke. “Alex.”  
Alex groaned and turned from the bar stool. “I'm sorry, but I never said I was going to give up alcohol completely.”

“I'm just glad you're at home.” Kara frowned.  
Alex winced. “Look, I'm sorry for me and Lena sleeping together, but obviously you were okay with it when I told you.”

“Yes, I was. You told me 5 years after Lena's death.” Kara spoke.  
Alex winced again. “Holy crap. I must have been scared shit-less of you.”

“Apparently so.” Kara grinned. “But yeah, you made your mistake, I couldn't get mad at you then. Plus, after basically tearing the guy who killed Lena apart with my bare hands, I think you wanted to make sure I wasn't going to do the same to you.”

 

Alex frowned. “Honestly, I can see myself doing that too.”   
“I never meant to do the things I did, but I have to live with the consequences of my actions. At least this time around I gave him a quick death.” Kara spoke.

“I honestly don't blame you.” Alex spoke.  
“I've outgrown anger anyhow.” Kara chuckled.

“That seems like something you could do.” Alex spoke.  
“It's a weird life I live now.” Kara grinned.

“Well, that's putting it mildly.” Alex chuckled.

“I'm sorry that I freaked you out enough in the original time-line that you took 5 years to confess to me that mistake.” Kara frowned.

Alex frowned. “I was drunk. Lena and I, we had to drink together, because she explained to me I should not drink alone, and I was depressed, not enough to eat a bullet, but I was, and we drank together. Then we got too drunk, and we slept together.” Alex then blushed.

“I know.” Kara spoke. Then she looked up. “Hold that thought. Lena...” She vanished suddenly.

&^&

“Lena Luthor!” A man yelled at Lena as she walked out of the elevator in her parking lot.  
“Why is my brother constantly sending Assassins after me? He usually only sends one every 6 months.” Lena grumbled.

“I'm not sent here by your brother, I'm going to kill you because of your brother!” The man grumbled.  
Lena took a deep breath. “This is how Super-villains are formed.” 

The man grumbled and pulled out a knife.   
Kara's voice chuckled. “That's not a knife.”   
A flaming sword appeared in front of the man, followed by it's owner. An angel. Specifically a Cherubim.   
The man's eyes widened. “What!?”

Lena shook her head. “Kara, did you have to summon the Angel who guards the eastern gate of the Garden of Eden?”  
Kara appeared and grinned. “Maybe. You should run now, Mr. crazy person.”   
The man nodded and ran away.  
The angel with the flaming sword frowned. “Please stop summoning me for parlor tricks, it's mean. I know I was stuck with my job for eternity...but still, I'm not Lucifer.”

“Yeah, I can't just summon the second most powerful being in the universe on a whim!” Kara laughed.  
“What?” Lena gasped.

“I'll explain later. Like Thanos, Lucifer is far more than what people give him credit for.” Kara spoke.

“I am going to need a drink. Lucifer is real.” Lena groaned.  
The angel vanished with a nod from Kara, and Kara hugged Lena. “Lena, I promise you, I will help you get used to how the world works. I'm 12 billion years old. I met a lot of people and entities far beyond your understanding.”

“Did you punch out Cthulhu?” Lena groaned.  
“No. That would be silly.” Kara giggled.   
“Oh, good.” Lena groaned.  
“But Cthulhu is not as scary as you think. He just can't be looked upon by human minds without them melting.” Kara grinned.  
“I'm so getting drunk today. Cthulhu is real too!” Lena winced.

Kara smirked. “Just don't get too drunk.”   
“I don't think anyone could get drunk enough after they learned what I did.” Lena groaned.


	3. Long Arm Of The Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie Sawyer returns! Alex becomes friends with her again. Kara and Superman of the current era have a talk, and Lena gets to strongly reconsider getting drunk again ever. :)

Maggie opened up her apartment door when she looked through her peephole and saw Alex. “Okay, this is a surprise.” 

Alex chuckled. “Believe me, after what the last day has done, me being here is going to be the least surprising thing you'll see.”

“Okay, I can smell the scotch, so what happened to get you moderately drunk. Also, I hope you did not drive your motorcycle here, or I'm going to arrest you.” Maggie grinned.

Alex groaned. “Okay, look, Kara showed up in the training room this morning at the DEO, and well, it's not the Kara you talked to. Kara is now 12 billion years old.”

Maggie's eyes widened. “Holy hell.”

“Yeah, she spent 12 billion years in a world where Lena was dead. I can't even fathom that amount of time. She outlived the sun, Maggie. The sun literally had been dead for 7 billion years when she showed up again. To her point of view.” Alex shivered.

“Okay, that's a good reason to get drunk.” Maggie shivered.

“Yeah. My sister right now probably could snap her fingers and shatter the planet like it was made of glass, and then reform it a moment later without anyone knowing what happened!” Alex groaned.

Maggie shivered again. “Let's not antagonize her.”  
“OH, I don't think that will be an issue. She seems to be beyond Anger.” Alex frowned.

“Okay, that's a good thing though.” Maggie spoke.

Alex nodded. “Sure, until you realize she told me that, and I quote, 'I'm not Omnipotent, yet.”   
Maggie grimaced. “Oh, geez.”   
“Yeah, I didn't need to know that either.” Alex groaned.

“Well, I'll join you in drinking heavily then.” Maggie spoke.  
Alex nodded. “Good. Because she also explained that she didn't stop my liver failure last time.”  
Maggie grimaced. “Gee, that's not something you needed to know.”

“No, it was not. But I can't blame her either.” Alex sighed.

“She probably didn't even realize that.” Maggie spoke.  
“That's the thing. I don't think she did. She's a lot more powerful now, and vastly smarter than she was, and she was smarter than I am, but I don't think she realizes how her words can have effect on people. She's not got that connection to humanity anymore.” Alex spoke.

“Yeah. I can see that being a thing.” Maggie spoke.

“And I stupidly slept with Lena, and she knows that, since to her, it's been 12 billion years since I confessed it to her. Like 5 years after Lena died.” Alex frowned.

“Good job there, Alex.” Maggie groaned.

“I'm sorry, breaking up with you got me depressed.” Alex frowned.  
“Okay, I understand that.” Maggie frowned.  
“I'm sorry, but all this is new to me. So, for the sake of my continued existence, can we at least go back to being friends?” Alex asked.  
“Fine with me.” Maggie smiled.

&^&

The next morning.

Lena looked up from her couch, as Kara walked in off the balcony of her apartment. “Dear, not now, I have a headache.” She winced.

Kara giggled. “Lena, that's terrible. I like it! Also, I'm sure that's the alcohol you drank that caused that.”

“I know it was, but I learned that Lucifer and Cthulhu are both real!” Lena groaned.  
“I'm sorry for overwhelming you all at once.” Kara frowned.  
“Don't worry about it. I just had to drink. It was way too much.” Lena frowned.  
“I'm sorry.” Kara frowned.

“It's okay, dear.” Lena frowned, stood up and hugged Kara. “Now, sit down and tell me how much you love me.”  
“Lena...” Kara giggled.  
Lena rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean.”  
Kara nodded and sat down on the couch next to Lena. She kissed Lena and Lena melted into the kiss. “Oh, Kara. I missed you.”   
“I missed you too. I promise not to have sexy times with you inside the center of the sun though.” Kara grinned.  
“Please don't.” Lena chuckled.

“Yeah, that might be complicated right now.” Kara grinned. “I love you, Lena, and I promise you, I will be with you as much and as long as you want me to.”

“Thank you, Kara.” Lena smiled and kissed Kara.

&^&

Kara was standing on the top of L-Corp when she heard the soft footfalls behind her. She smiled and turned around. “I wondered how long it would take before you'd end up learning I'm a little overpowered now.” 

Superman chuckled. “From what I heard, you're more than a little overpowered.”  
“Okay, so I can basically do damn near everything.” Kara grinned.

“Oh, boy.” Superman grinned.

“I'm 12 billion years old now. I don't even think The Spectre fully empowered would want to pick a fight with me.” Kara grinned.

Superman nodded. “That's a good point. 12 billion years old. That's nothing to sneeze at.”   
Kara spoke. “Yeah, I just, I couldn't wait any longer to go and protect Lena.”

“And now she will always be protected by you.” Superman spoke.

“Indeed! I kind of like scaring the would-be assassins. It's fun!” Kara grinned.  
Superman chuckled. “That honestly is something I would do too in your shoes.” 

“Yeah. I am going to so do the fire the gun at them and then catch the bullet and say next time I won't catch it the next time!” Kara smirked.

Superman nodded. “Honestly, a lot of people thought it was hilarious I did that.”

Kara smiled. “Yeah, but you were going to shoot him and not catch it next time!”   
Superman spoke. “I always keep my promises.” 

&^&

The next day...

Lena groaned, her head was still hurting. She shouldn't have drunk so heavily two days ago.   
She shook her head and looked up as the door to the elevator she was waiting for opened up.   
She was about to step in when she heard the telltale sound of a gun being cocked. “Not again!” Lena groaned. “Three times in 4 days!”   
She turned around and saw a man looking startled. He had just walked in from the door that led to the stairwell. The distance between them was a good 15 feet. 

“Oh just go away!” Lena groaned. “I have a headache!”   
“I have the cure.” The man shrugged and held up his pistol.  
“Oh, good, you're a firm believer in the Gospel according to Smith & Wesson.” Lena grumbled.

“I don't think they wrote a book in the bible.” The man spoke, confused by Lena's words.  
Kara appeared in front of Lena. “I'm sorry, but you can't shoot her.” 

She literally teleported the gun out of his hand and into hers with a simple gesture.   
The man's eyes widened. “What the hell?!”

“I'm a lot more powerful now.” Kara spoke, pulled up the gun and fired it at the man.  
A blur of motion later, she held the bullet in front of his forehead. “Next time I will not catch it. Do you understand me?” She spoke firmly.

The man nodded and left hurriedly, but not in a panic.  
Lena grinned. “Okay, dear, that was well played, but Supergirl should not use a gun.” 

Kara grinned. “I know, It's a little weird.”   
“Just a little.” Lena smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that bit with the catching the bullet came straight from the Golden Age of Comics. Superman did that.  
> And he would have killed the guy the next time too. Golden Age Superman did not mess around.

**Author's Note:**

> Not surprisingly, Kara after 12 Billion years has basically all of the powers you can think of. Including Reality Manipulation.  
> Which is how she just removed Lillian's mouth like it was nothing.
> 
> The Anti-Monitor did that to a guy in the comics.  
> Let me know if you want to see more of Protective Kara, very protective.


End file.
